


In Which Stiles Works in a Psychiatric Hospital and Derek Mishears Something

by cytheriafalas



Series: Does What It Says On The Tin [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short ficlets that pretty much do what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Stiles Works in a Psychiatric Hospital and Derek Mishears Something

"No, I have training Saturday," Stiles said, pulling open the door to Derek’s house.

"What about Sunday?" Scott asked.

Derek could hear them kicking their shoes off and tromping up the stairs toward the living room.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles said, waving in his direction. Derek lifted a hand to wave back, but then Stiles added, "Nah, I’ll be really sore for a couple days after. I don’t heal as fast as you guys and my shoulder’s always a little screwed up after all those restraints."

Derek choked.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"For work!" Stiles exclaimed after a moment. "Jesus, Derek! I have CPI training and we practice non-violent physical restraints in case a patient… Oh my god."


End file.
